Hiei's Pain
by KitsuneSkye203
Summary: Ok, I am horrible at summaries. Just give it a try. Rated R for language and possible lemon in later chapters. I said POSSIBLE.
1. Hiei's Pain Ch1

-Disclaimer: Hi there people and hopefully someday fans of mine! Today I have a special treat for you! I have asked Inuyasha to do the disclaimer. Throughout the span of my story I will have other hot anime boys doing the disclaimer. They are.... Well, you can see for yourself. Inuyasha? Inuyasha- Skye does not own YuYu Hakusho, or any of the characters, unless she decides to add an OC. Ok there. I did it. Happy? Skye- Very. I will not say sit. Inuyasha- CRASH oww  
  
-A/N- Hullo people. This is Skye here. Well, this is my first fic, so please be nice about the flames... I really would prefer if you just said 'You are a horrible writer, so please stop now' and then list reasons why it was bad, or give me encouragement and be nice. This is rated R for language, and maybe, I said maybe, if your really really nice, some lemon/rape in the later chapters, if I feel that I can do it decent. Oh yea, lots of Kuwabaka bashing, so beware.  
  
Hiei- Hnn. Whatever. Yuuske- Skye, ya know ya ain't that nice or polite, so be yourself, so they will like you more. Kurama- I agree Kuwabara- I hate you. Skye- Who asked you? Hiei- You're not looking to good in my book either. Skye- Grrr. erases Kuwabara's mouth shaddup! Kuwabara- mphfmhfp muffled not-even-close-to-words talking Skye- heheh Hiei- snickers Skye- Hiei, I love you. Will you be mine? Hiei- But I'm Kurama's... Skye- looks at Kurama threesome...? Kurama- on with the story.....  
  
-Hiei's Pain- Chapter One  
  
The light was bright on his somewhat sensitive red eyes. The short fire demon groaned and sat up. "What the fuck? How the hell did I get here... wherever here is." looked around, then realized he was in a room at Genkai's dojo. He sat back, sore, and thought about the events that had transpired, starting many months earlier. "Dammit" (A/N- for all you stupid bakas, that's Hiei talking. Yea you dumbass)  
  
flashback  
  
The four teenage boys walked through the woods. Well, at least two were teens. The other two where many hundreds of years old. "It's really cold!" said the tall curly orange-headed youth, Kazuma Kuwabara, fifteen years old.  
  
"Shaddup Kuwabara. We are all cold and all wet. At least you aren't a fire demon like Hiei" said the black haired boy, this one fourteen. Yuuske Urimeshi was the Spirit Detective.  
  
Hiei glared at his teammate and leader. "Can I shut up Kuwabaka?" Hiei asked as he started to draw out his Katana.  
  
Another youth, in looks 16, with long red hair, placed a hand on the short fire-demon. "Hiei, calm down. We will soon be done here" the kitsune know as Kurama said. Kurama sighed and ran his fingers through his tussled red hair that he had in his human form. He caught up to Yuuske in a few long strides. "Not long now, Yuuske" "I know. I can feel him closing in on us. Hey guys, gather 'round. I came up with a plan" Yuuske informed them when they had huddled closer to him.  
  
"Wow, Detective, you came up with a plan? I am impressed" said Hiei, adding in his two cents.  
  
"Me too Urimeshi! I am proud of you!"  
  
"Shut up baka"  
  
"You shut up shrimp"  
  
"Hnn"  
  
"Both of you! Stop!" Yuuske said nervously. "We don't have much time. Here's the plan..."  
  
end flashback  
  
Hiei sighed. 'Maybe I should just forget the rest of it... but I really shouldn't. The thing I am worried about is can I handle it once I remember? But my life, as well as the lives of others, have been effected, so I shall remember and handle it, as well as make things right for the one I love...'  
  
-A/N- So what do you think? It's my first, so please help me out. If you have any suggestions, my e-mail is BegToDiffer1989aol.com and Rebelsmybaby89aol.com and my AIM sns are KitsuneSkye203 and Rebelsmybaby89 and BegToDiffer1989 so feel free to contact me anytime at all. Sorry for the cliffy on the flashback, but more flashback to come next chappie. The first few will be getting us caught up and then on with the story!  
  
Hiei- Who the hell do I love....? Skye- you will see. Hiei- Hnn. Skye- oh yea R/R! 


	2. Hiei's Pain Ch2

**Disclaimer- ::Skye smiles:: Come on out Veji! **

**Veji- Do I have too? **

**Skye- Yes. Now. Or. No. Kaki. **

**Veji- Fine. Here. Goes. Nothing. Skye. Does. Not. Own. YuYu Hakisho. Or. Its. Characters. Unless. She. Adds. An. OC. She. Is. Currently. Trying. To. Buy. It. But. That. Might. Take. A. While. **

**Skye- Yea, if I did own it, I wouldn't be struggling so hard to pay for my horse's board at a crappy barn, because I wouldn't have gotten kicked out of my other one for not paying them the board. Almost 6 hundred dollars! Now that is a crappy price. Only rich people can afford that.... **

**Veji- Kaki? **

**Skye- Maybe later..... **

**Veji- Damn you....  
  
A/N- Hello everyone! Did you enjoy the first chappie? Cliffy enough for ya? Good. I would like to give out two special thanks. One to my friend Kat aka Fallen Fluffy (don't ask), for giving me the idea for this fic, and second to IcyPanther for being my first reviewer! Thank you all! Now, on with the fic!  
  
A/N-PS- If someone had this idea before me, I'm so sorry. Me and Fluffy thought it up, or at least I think we did...  
  
Warning- Hiei/Kurama mild together. No sex. Yet. Kissing, hugging, that sorta stuff.  
  
**-----------------------------------------------Last Time-------------------- ----------------------------

Hiei sighed. _'Maybe I should just forget the rest of it... but I really shouldn't. The thing I am worried about is can I handle it once I remember? But my life, as well as the lives of others, have been effected, so I shall remember and handle it, as well as make things right for the one I love...' _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
-Hiei's Pain-

--Chapter 2--  
  
==========flashback==========  
  
They stood huddled together. "Who will go with who?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"I will go with Kuwabara, seeing how you two are kind of aggravated with him" said Kurama.  
  
"Fine. I will go with the Detective" Hiei replied grudgingly. "Though I might have to kill him if he aggravates me too much" he added as an after thought.  
  
Kurama's clear laugh filled the small clearing. "Come now Hiei, be nice" he said to the fiery fire demon as he leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. "We will see each other soon."  
  
Kuwabara just kinda stared at them and turned a pale greenish color. "Aww come on you guys! Do ya have to do that here?"  
  
Yusuke laughed a little and pushed Kuwabara to the right path, and Kurama after him, before pulling Hiei to the left. "Meet you here in three hours to report what we found, and remember, if you need help, Kuwabara make your sword longer" Yusuke snickered (A/N- He's laughing cause Kuwabara says 'Sword Get Longer') "so that I can see it in the sky, and if we need help I will shoot off a Spirit Gun. Later!" Yusuke reminded them before he took off down the left path.  
  
"What a brilliant plan, huh?" Hiei said with sarcasm before following Yusuke.  
  
"Yep! That is a brilliant plan! I couldn't have come up with a better one myself!" said Kuwabara to Kurama as they ran off down the right path. Kurama just laughed.  
  
==========end flashback==========  
  
Hiei sighed. He was remembering more and more. Maybe he should have gone with Kurama instead, or even Kuwabaka. But no. He had to do as his love had suggested and go with Yusuke, thinking it the best way for no one to get killed, mainly Kuwabara. Well, no one got killed. At least he could say that for the mission. No one. Not even the big baka oaf. Oh well.  
  
_'Maybe next time' _he thought with an evil grin, then winced at the pain all over his body. He sighed and went back to his remembering.....  
  
==========flashback==========  
  
"Aww fuck! Do these things ever die? Or are they dieing and more coming?" Yusuke called out to Hiei as he shot down about twenty more of the imp-ish like demons with his Shotgun.  
  
"Both" was the only answer he got.  
  
"Fun little fuckers" Yusuke said with a laugh as he shot off the Spirit Gun into the sky. "I called for help!" he informed Hiei.  
  
"That's nice" Hiei said as he dodged to the left and chopped off an arm or two. "Can you shoot any faster? Come on now!" he stopped for a second to look at Yusuke as there was a lull in the battle. Yusuke had leaned against a tree.  
  
"Aww crap. One got me in the side. Damn it hurts!" Yusuke said when he saw Hiei looking.  
  
"Of course it hurts. Was it poisoned?"  
  
"I dunno. I will check later. DUCK!!" Hiei ducked "SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke shot three imps that where sneaking towards Hiei, and Hiei rolled and chopped off a head of one sneaking up on Yusuke.  
  
"Watch your own back, Detective. Or, you just might be the one with your head chopped off" Hiei snickered. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure leaning against a tree. The figure was sort of lean, and tall as well. He had a powerful look about him. "Yusuke, I will be back. Wait for me here" Hiei jumped off after the figure, figuring it might be the controller of the imps. Well, might as well check it out. The detective can handle himself, he is a big boy.  
  
"Well, the Forbidden Child, if I am not mistaken" a deep melodious voice said as Hiei felt the tip of a cold blade against the back of his neck. "Aren't you a handsome one now. Well, I am the Kitsune Phabio. (A/N- don't ask, unless you want a long and boring and pointless story that I don't quite understand myself) I am sure I can make great use of you... but of course I must make you unable to fight back...."  
  
The next thing Hiei knew, he was pinned to the ground, giant thorny weed thingys holding him down. Not to mention the ice sword through his shoulder and stuck a good foot or so into the ground. Phabio was leaning down on top of him, and pulling his clothes off....

==========end flashback==========  
  
Hiei sat up abruptly. He did not want to remember that, at least not yet. Maybe someday. Everyone knew it had happened, he just hadn't talked about it with anyone, not even Kurama. Maybe someday... (A/N- if you are not all dolts, you will know what happened before I tell you) Hiei lay back down again. "Oww. That hurts. Damn" he said with a scowl as he did. "Do I really want to remember the rest? I should be alone for a while. They think I am sleeping. I had better."  
  
==========flashback==========  
  
Kuwabara ran into the clearing carrying an almost unconscious Kurama. He placed Kurama against a tree and jumped in to help Yusuke, while still keeping an eye on the Kitsune. "Where the hell is the shrimp?" called out Kuwabara.  
  
"He ran off after some demon he saw. Probably the leader of all this shit" answered Yusuke as he shot an imp that was heading for the prone body of Kurama. "What happened to him?" Yusuke asked, nodding his head in Kurama's direction.  
  
"Poisoned" Kuwabara said, blushing a little bit.  
  
"Kurama? Poisoned? What are you not telling me Kuwabara?" Yusuke said as he killed the last imp. "Hey, they're gone!"  
  
"Yeah, well, there were these plants, called Poisonburrie (A/N- not poison berry, poisonburrie). He told me not to touch, but I did, and a whole bunch of powdery stuff flew into the air and right into his face. It knocked him out. Then I saw your Spirit Gun and headed this way" Kuwabara blushed harder.  
  
Yusuke shook his head. Then he looked around. "Where did Hiei get to?"  
  
-----meanwhile-----  
  
Hiei opened his eyes. They were blurry. He looked around and noticed that his clothes were back on and, miraculously, mostly untorn. He tried to sit up, but he was still trapped down by the thorns and sword. He looked at Phabio who was looking at the path that Hiei had come on. Phabio was now only wearing his pants. _'At least he had the decency to put those back on' _he thought to himself.  
  
"Ah, Hiei, you are awake. That was fun, now wasn't it? You were such a pleasure" Phabio crooned in a wicked way. Hiei just growled. Phabio walked closer and kneeled next to Hiei, running his hands along Hiei's body. "So soft" Phabio felt himself getting hard again.  
  
"Get the fuck away from me you bastard!" Hiei growled. At that moment though, Phabio heard something and stood up.  
  
"Who is there?"  
  
Yusuke burst into the clearing, Kuwabara following, and started shooting at Phabio. He hit. Phabio fell dead to the ground. "Hiei are you ok?"  
  
Hiei nodded slightly and started to stand as the weeds dissipated. He stood, but immediately fell over, to be caught by Yusuke.  
  
"Damn, Hiei, you're usually the one sticking people with swords, not the other way around. It's a jagged edge too" Yusuke said with a wince as he gave the sword closer scrutiny.  
  
Hiei just shrugged and winced, then reached up and yanked the sword. It hurt like hell, but didn't move an inch. The bleeding started anew.  
  
"Are you shittin' me?" Kuwabara said as he watched. "That's gotta hurt, eh Hiei?"  
  
"Hnn."  
  
Kurama groaned and stirred a bit. They all started at the sound. Kurama shook his head and opened his eyes. "What happened? You touched the plant, didn't you Kuwabara?" Kuwabara nodded. "Oh well, I will get better."  
  
While all this was going on, Hiei braced his back against a tree, and pulled the sword as hard as he could. Hiei whimpered as the sword came out, leaving a jagged tear in his shoulder. "Lets go" he said and started walking. He wasn't going to let anyone know that he was raped. (A/N- aww, come on! If you haven't guessed that by now, then you're pretty damn stupid)  
  
==========end flashback==========  
  
_'Well, I know what happened after that. Seven months of sickness and pregnancy, and then birth. And I am finally waking up. That could be why I am so damn sore. Oh well. Kurama probably has the thing till I wake up. I should let them know I'm awake now, I guess. I am sorta hungry' _Hiei unblocked his rei, and let it go back up to normal.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N-Well, what do you think? Good? No? I would like to take a moment to thank my reviewers:  
  
IcyPanther- See? I did change it! I really did! I spelled it Yusuke instead of Yuuske! Aren't you proud? I know I am.  
  
Kuramasgirl556- blushes umm... thanx. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And embarrassed. Don't worry I'll check yours out as well.  
  
Oh, and if anyone does wanna know about Phabio, or where the hell I got it from, tell me in your review and I will explain! You may not understand, but I will explain. ::evil laugh:: ::chokes on evil laugh:: Dammit. Again? ::sigh:: oh well. **


	3. To All Viewers

** TO ALL VIEWERS... I MEAN READERS... hehehe......  
  
A/N- Hey guys (and girls) who are reading this (well, obviously, as you are seeing this). Sorry it's been a while since an update, but I have an excuse!  
  
Hiei- You have an excuse for everything.  
  
Skye- But this is a plausible (is that the word?) excuse.  
  
Kuwabara- huh?  
  
Kurama- That means that it is supposedly an accurate excuse, but it is questionable (and most likely should be questioned).  
  
Kuwabara- I knew that...  
  
Yusuke- I did! Really!  
  
Skye- Yeah right...  
  
N.E.who, I have a plausible excuse, and it is that I have MAJOR writers block. Not to mention the fact that I only have about 2 days a week to work on it. So, if you have n.e. ideas, put it in a review. Me and Phabio here will be happy as hell to reply to it for ya! Idea's, just sayin' 'Hey!' or, wanna flame me for this horrible Authors Note, or wanna tell me off cause it is an Authors Note, feel free! Hey, I ain't picky! Oh yea, I will acknowledge every1 and n.e.1 who reviewed this and the last chappie in the next chappie, and I do NOT plan to go farther than kissing and hugging and cuddling with Hiei and Kurama. So enjoy! Well, gotta go and put this up now, which if you are reading this I must have done, so Buh-Bye!!!!!!!  
  
-Kitsune Skye- **


	4. Hiei's Pain Ch3

Disclaimer- SESSHOMARU!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru- I am here, human.  
  
Skye- You are soooo cute and adorable! Can I touch the fluffy thing you carry?  
  
Sesshomaru- 'I most likely should since she is writing this' Here.  
  
Skye- touches Oooooh. It's so soft and fuzzy!  
  
Sesshomaru- Now what do you want, human?  
  
Skye- A disclaimer.  
  
Sesshomaru- You too?  
  
Skye- Yep, Fluffy, Me too.  
  
Sesshomaru- Fine. Skye does own YuYu Hakusho, or at least she said she does, so sue her!  
  
Skye- ARE YOU SHITIN' ME?! DO IT RIGHT!!!  
  
Sesshomaru- leaves My name is not Fluffy.  
  
Skye- sigh I do NOT own YYH or any of its characters, except for the OC (should I tell you...? Sure, why not? Aka- Hiei's kid) I will probably add this chappie.  
  
A/N- Hey guys and gals! What's new? I am sorta sad that no one asked about Phabio. Aren't you sad Phabio?  
  
Phabio- Yes I am very sad. Oh, yeah, and Skye? I am NOT gay! I have a girlfriend! Mickey, remember? How many times do I have to tell you that?!  
  
Oh, yea, but I was sooo stuck on a name so I picked yours, and how can you not want a cutie like Hiei? BTW, sorry for the slowness in updating, I'm sorta busy. I am trying, so if you get any ideas hint,hint lemme know, kay? Onward! I say! To the story! And I have a new idea. For a few chappies I will add a saying that I like so ya'll can see some cool ones. Like the one below. Get it? I like this one, 'cause it is impossible for me to start and actually finish a story, and I have gotten farther than ever before, so I may just do it! J/k, I'll finish it 'cause I'm nice like that.  
  
"It's kind of fun to do the impossible."  
-Walt Disney-  
  
----------Last time----------  
  
'Well, I know what happened after that. Seven months of sickness and pregnancy, and then birth. And I am finally waking up. That could be why I am so damn sore. Oh well. Kurama probably has the thing till I wake up. I should let them know I'm awake now, I guess. I am sorta hungry' Hiei unblocked his rei, and let it go back up to normal.  
  
------------------------------  
  
-Hiei's Pain- --Chapter Three—  
  
Kurama's PoV  
  
Kurama walked around the dojo holding a small baby boy. (A/N- This is while Hiei is having all those flashbacks, ok?) Genkai had made Yusuke and Kuwabara go train for a while. Kurama laughed. With all the work she gave them, they would be training for a week. Kuwabara couldn't even do half of it.  
  
Kurama watched Genkai walk down the hall to check on Hiei. "Well?" he asked when she came back.  
  
"He is still out" Genkai replied. Kurama sighed. "You would be too, Fox, if you had just had a baby. He will be fine. I am going see how the dimwit and the oaf are doing. Take a rest. There is fresh tea in the kitchen. Go drink some. And give some to Hiei when he wakes." Genkai walked out after Kurama nodded.  
  
Kurama walked to the kitchen, still holding the baby. He made himself a cup of tea and walked to the couch in the other room. (A/N- I am going by what I imagine the dojo to look like on the inside in the part that people can live in.) He slowly drank his tea as he thought about the past few months. 'Seven to be exact. Genkai had known right away, and I figured it out over time. Well, I had a sneaking suspicion, but I really didn't know till he told me on about the sixth month. Why didn't he tell us he was raped? Even though we couldn't have done anything for him physically, emotionally we could have helped. Well, he doesn't like to show emotion, so that's probably why.' Kurama sighed, and with that fell asleep.  
  
=========================3 HOURS LATER=========================  
(A/N-no one certain PoV. Just a bit of everyone. But to be nice, I'll be specific.)  
  
Kurama's PoV  
  
Kurama woke up with a start as he felt most of Hiei's rei return. He then felt the weight on his chest and remembered the baby on his chest. He sat up slowly and looked down at the child, really examining him for the first time.  
  
He was a boy, obviously, with spiky black hair, bright blue eyes, and a jagan eye. 'Not surprising' he thought to himself. He also looked as if he would be smallish in stature, like Hiei. But the most surprising part of the baby, as Kurama soon noticed with a yet another start, was that the young boy was a (A/N-dramatic pause you'll never guess) kitsune. (A/N- told ya).  
  
'But we haven't done that so the demon who raped Hiei must have been a Kitsune. I can't believe that my race would sink so low.' Kurama thought with disappointment. He had fox ears and a fox tail, such a dark black that they appeared blue, with a few slivery hairs mixed in. To tell you the truth, it was just plain beautiful.  
  
He heard Genkai walk into Hiei's room, then some muffled talking. Genkai walked past and into the kitchen, nodding to Kurama, telling him it was ok to go in. As Kurama stood up, the baby grabbed two fistfuls of shirt, and latched on. He felt safe with Kurama, even though he wasn't his. Kurama walked slowly to Hiei's room, and when he got there he knocked softly.  
  
"Come in" he heard Hiei's tired voice say quietly. So he did. Go in I mean.  
  
Hiei's PoV  
  
A couple of minutes after Genkai left, Hiei heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in" he said. He was startled at how tired and quiet his voice sounded. And not quiet in his menacing way, a quiet quiet, if ya know what I mean. Kurama walked in, holding a small bundle in his arms.  
  
Hiei knew right away what the bundle was.  
  
Before Hiei could say a thing, Kurama walked over to the bed and placed the tabby in his arms. He sat down next to the bed and asked, "How are you feeling, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei sorta shrugged a bit, still looking his baby boy over. He noticed the ears and tail right away, and even though they reminded him of the asshole who had raped him, they reminded him more of his Fox, and in the days and months and years, they would come to remind him the most of the one to whom they belonged.  
  
Kurama's PoV  
  
When he walked in he thought that Hiei looked quite a bit tired, but some of it went away as he looked upon his baby for the first time.  
  
"What will you name him?" asked Kurama. He sat by the bed and watched, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Shadow" was the answer he got.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A/N- Well, there ya go! Next chappie Yusuke and Kuwabara meet Shadow! What did you think about me making him part Kitsune? Will it work, will it not work, that is the question. Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
IcyPanther- Don't worry, it won't get any worse than that on the yaoi. Thanks for the ideas.  
  
Kuramagal- Yes I did spell Yusuke right this time! I know I'm proud. And, I think I will check out your fic.  
  
Well, thanks again for the support.  
  
PS- Oh, and by the way, Hiei, I thought of a show name for my horse. What do ya think about Mr. Big Stuff? Ya know, from the song?  
  
Hiei- I hate it.  
  
Skye- You hate the name? (  
  
Hiei- No, the story.  
  
Skye- Oh, shut up! Well, I hope to update soon, but for now I gotta go. Later!  
  
-Love Always- Kitsune Skye  
  
PPS- Sorry if the format is laid out bad. My jacked up mo-fo computer won't let me edit it. 


End file.
